


冰箱与浴室

by aumiles



Series: Just fall in love and do it gently please [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 给你的情书 （藏在浴室壁橱最上层干净毛巾下面或者冰箱贴的旅行攻略后面）你好吗昨天梦见你又换新发型 很多人在赞现在呢 头发是什么颜色 长还是短 我在想象是不是又瘦削了些呀 三十岁的先生 要注意按时吃饭才好呢喂 我才不要做你的母上大人 做哥哥还差不多下面的话 不太讨厌的话请勉力看吧（我有画虚拟炸鸡在信纸最后哦 找到吗）as above，so below





	冰箱与浴室

正文です：

今天我涂了新指甲油  
一半黑色 一半人鱼姬  
涂得一塌糊涂 像被青年毕加索抛弃的油画板 很忧郁  
想到你手巧 要帮我涂的话 一定美上十倍不止

想和你玩惩罚游戏了 轻松判你输 然后好心帮你造型成rock star  
最好看的一双手配上漆黑甲片  
像随时都悄然憩伏于钢琴上的蝴蝶  
一惊动就是圣歌骚灵 唯求此刻永恒

想在你左右 感受每个你情绪潮变的瞬间 时时捏一把汗  
想把心长在你身上 血管相通 拉扯角力不注意就有血肉模糊之虞  
想和你吵架 进行时长一分半钟的冷战  
仔细维持沉默 急得你申诉起来 要讨回公道才罢休  
又嘎然止语 明白着了我的奸计 还不设防  
想千方百计 挑衅你万分在意之事 与你的神抗礼  
激你到愤怒才好 看你显露软肋 力单憔悴  
委屈喃喃如孩儿 我的孩 最偏爱的那个

想马上和好 抱住你投降求和 献媚邀宠  
想被你的双臂强势禁锢 牢笼更收紧些 让狱卒与犯人的所有不安定一同窒息而亡  
不放开你的体温  
直到那小孩再次安全返家

想和你一起 履行表达爱意的恋人之职  
好生把喜欢和信任的心情传达给你 想听你说 我是你的  
想惯常傲娇却一不小心说了真心话 我呀 真是太过于喜欢你了  
喜欢到危及本体生命的程度  
希望你也假装专心在吻 没有听入耳去

原谅我还是这么变态般奇怪  
爱有无数种配料 形状 尺寸和保存条件  
我只把心放在跷跷板上 希望对面玩得开心的是你  
这力量永远不会平衡  
每当我意识到你的爱又增了一分 我会努力赛跑超过你  
做些更可爱更难忘的事情 让你更加称赞感动  
最好被我下蛊 感激到常存敬畏之心  
我预备抛弃多余无聊的自尊  
把外界认同全部聚光投射于你的小小生命之上  
持续灼热到在你的心烧出一个大洞 未发现有材料可补  
只保留一个自我 大到足够吞噬你和灰白噪音  
你是我的权利

又或许聪明的你改变了我  
把着我的手转方向盘 甜蜜利诱我来玩更和平的游戏  
我不要天下有终散的筵席 至少这样罕有珍稀的不应  
我最喜欢你  
哪关切什么世代有何危机  
只要对手和伴侣是你  
我都愿意玩下去  
到终于能够平衡之时

游云早飘走  
孩子已成立派大人  
晴空一片  
你不曾属于我

**Author's Note:**

> 想象怀念向 无比家居/日常 总是力量不均衡啊 关系中怎么可能均衡啊  
> 求过来智者点醒 或者游戏规则自己制定 乐在其中就好？  
> 碎碎念 待修改 不是满意 要万分之一的缘分 baby你才会看到这里


End file.
